Crossing Destiny
by Shiruba.ken
Summary: A place for abnormals can be them self. A place where people with a trouble past can open them self. New World Academy a t there, a man who was treated like a mo nster and an monster itself meet as thei r path crossed against each other. What will happen to them? One Piece couples, but mainly Kid/Law. Not if you don't lik e Kid seme and Law uke then don't click in. M for later
1. Intro

**Crossing Destiny **

**Story Cover Picture: albums/u675/Shiruba_ken/ONE%20PIECE/526848_562117300481417_476205359_n_ **

**Intro: How it all started**

**Theme music: Doll House - watch?v=cjDtTWixOas**

**Intro - Cover Picture albums/u675/Shiruba_ken/ONE%20PIECE/tumblr_m1spvvkj5A1rsx24po1_500_ **

* * *

A shadow walking along the road, looking around and stop at bloody red door. A knock was heard, then came along was the twist sound of the door knob and the door was opened slowly and appeared a figure of a young lady. The shadow bended down with a angle of 90 degree and of course with his hat off.

"Evening Miss Eustass"

"You from the academy right?" She said coldly, no, not coldly it just simply had no ounce of care in her word for him.

"Yes. I'm the head master of the school. Roger, Gol D Roger"

The woman nodded and make way for the man to walk in. Oro slightly nodded and walked in. He looked around, eyeing the house as if he was checking the house condition. No metal. That what he had observed. Everything here were either wood or plastic or glass. Nothing was metal even the smallest screw. He felt a sudden movement of his own necklace, like it was pulling him forward. Follow the pull he walked up the stair. He opened the door on the left hand side, inside everything was dark. Except for the flickering of the red of the little boy hair who was sitting on the bed. Of course inside the room there were no metals either.

The boy eyed him with suspicious:

"You have metal, no one with metal have ever allow to be in this house"

"Because, I'm not an ordinary person"

Oro smiled as he walked toward the red hair boy. He sat on the bed, raise his hand out offering the boy a shake. But before the red head could shake it the hand turn into a paw of a tiger. The boy laughed:

"Oji-san, you just like me"

"Yes, and would you like to go with me to where everyone just like you?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Then what are we waiting for, Let's go" The boy said and take the man's paw.

15 years later…


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected New Students

**Chapter 1: Unexpected New Students**

**Cover Image: www .fanfiction imanager/image_ ?imageid=610375&width=300&hash=72eada7c4b0f0d856bab60444c95 0c93 DELETE ALL THE SPACE**

**Theme Song: www. youtube watch?v=WwPcD4Zwr78 try it, the song is nice ^^ AND DELETE ALL THE SPACE WHEN YOU COPIED IT :D**

**I hope you all enjoy it ^^**

**It suppose to be 2 chapters in a row but I lost my usb :( gomenasai :(**

* * *

"Oi Kid, if you don't hurry up. You are gonna be late for class"  
"Like I care, Killer"  
"We gonna have new student today, so drag your sorry ass out and start moving"  
"Fine"

The red head stood up, and started walking into the classroom along with his firstmate Killer, whom he trusted the most. He opened or rather just kicked the down to open a path for him and his friend in. He looked around, the whole class was silent. The teacher just sighed and motioned the two back into their seat. The teacher knocked on the table for attention as he introduced the new class mate, but there was no one to be seen…

"Eh where are they?"

The whole class started to wonder where the new student had gone too. Kid smirked: New student just came and already skipped class? Interesting.

"Sensei"  
"hah?Penguin?"  
"I don't feel well, can I go to the Infirmary?" Said the boy wear the hat with the word "penguin" on it.

The whole class were surprised, Penguin never felt sick before, every eyes was on him as the teacher nodded. Suddenly Sachi stood up:

"Sensei let me take Penguin to the Infirmary"  
"Ok, but you have to come back right away"  
"sir yes sir" Sachi did the salute movement before he left the classroom with Penguin. Killer looked at the two boys walked out the class and he himself was confused. He looked at Kid:

"That penguin never sick, something's odd here"  
"What are you trying to get here?" Kid smirked.  
"Something is odd about the infirmary" Killer smirked  
"If it not interesting, I'm gonna cut your long fuckin blond hair" Kid laughed.

He stood up and walked straight out of the class right under the teacher's eyes. Yes, they weren't afraid; they are indeed one of the strongest people out of the whole school, stronger than teacher of course. As they reach the infirmary, they found Sachi sitting on the stool getting his throat checked by a dark skin tattooed man with raven hair. There was nothing interesting about him, boring. Eusstace thought.

The tattooed man looked up, stared at Kid and Killer as he spoke:

"Are you guy sick or injured anywhere?"  
"Do we look like we are sick or injured?" Killer said, almost as if you can see the man smirk behind his mask.  
"Then you don't have business here, leave" The man said and continued check Sachi's throat. Completely ignore Kid and Killer existence. Almost as if they were just thin air.

Kid was shocked, this is the first time he was rejected or worse ignored. Nobody ignored Kid, by nobody he mean nobody, he roared:

"I can come inside where ever I want, whenever I want"  
"This is an infirmary, where everybody come when they are sick or injured, so by your action I might say you are either suffer from a brain damage or simply stupid"  
"WHA…."  
"Now, if it the first one, I can help you with it, but if it the second one, I'm afraid I can't, I'm sorry"

The doctor said, as he turn off the flash light tellingSachi, his throat was okay, while Killer was trying to hold his laugh only to earn a death glare from Kid. Kid rushed in grabbed the doctor by the collar, bring him closer to his eyes as he threatened:

"Do you want to die, you sick bastard?"  
"The sick one is you here not me, I'm definitely not the guy who ran into the infirmary while having no injuries and yank the doctor by the collar asking if he wanted to die." The doctor replied while raised his middle finger up at Kid. Kid can surely read the cryptic letters on the man's hand: "DEATH" Kid smirked:

"What kind of doctor who tattooed "death" on his hand, aren't doctor suppose to save lives?"  
"What I have on body is not importance as long as I finished my job"  
"Kid-san...let my Captain go" Penguin grumbled.  
"What?"

Killer surprised, Penguin the guy who never brave enough to stand up to Kid, actually telling Kid to let the doctor go? and what did Penguin called him? Captain? Why did the doctor their captain? Killer was surprised and somewhat annoyed. Kid even more surprised, what did this skinny, tattooed doctor have that make Penguin dare to stand up to him.

He yanked the tattooed doctor collar harder, his eyes scanning the man body. Under the man eyes was dark bags, but it made the man even more attractive, as his thin lip and slim neck. Kid suddenly had the urges to bite on the slender neck and suck on that attractive lips. Wait, what was Kid thinking, he threw the man toward the table with shocked but a polar bear wearing an orange suit pop out of no where and caught him and both Penguin andSachi jumped infront of them glaring as they shouted:

"YOU WANNA DIE? HOW COULD YOU THROW OURCAPTAIN LIKE THAT?"  
"What did you shrimps just say?" Killer shouted back, as he held his hand into a fist.  
"Sachi, Penguin I'm fine, Thanks Bepo, would you please leave the ROOM, come back when you have injuries," the man stood up, clearing some imaginary dust on his shoulder as he said.

Suddenly Kid and Killer body floated up and was thrown out side of the infirmary. So that doctor have special ability like Kid, the red head smirked, this is getting interesting, but if his power only to moved stuff around then it's not enough to stop Kid. Kid stood up, was going to enter the infirmary again, but a hand stop him. he looked up, the hand belong to Ace his upper classman, Ace stared at him in shocked:

"The powerful Kid is injured and need to go to the infirmary?"  
"Do I look like im injured?" he growled.  
"Well you either that or mentally retarded, if you beat me up now, that mean you admit you are mentally retarded" He calmly replied.  
"You..."

Kid held his hand tightly into a fist and walked out of the hall, followed by Killer. He knew for himself that fighting with Ace here weren't a good idea since both of them are equally power but Ace was just a little bit better in fighting than him. Ace just laughed as he knocked on the door before walked in. He look at the tattooed man, who just finishing do a quick check up on Penguin, as he said:

"You sure are picky on patient"  
"Only with asshole like him" the man shrugged  
"So am I on that list?" Ace chuckled.  
"If you are, you think I'll let you be in here?" The man grinned  
"Of course not, you love me too much" as he sat down on a random chair, swinging the pen he picked up the table, he spoke:

"You know, that even if you are allowed to be the doctor that doesn't mean you can skip class. Only Chopper can be the doctor full time and right on your first day as well"  
"I hate study with moron" The man simply reply.  
"Consider you can be a moron sometime, so get up, we are going back to class"  
"Fuck you" The man groaned as he stood up.  
"Like hell you can" Ace stick out her tongue out as he accompany the man to the classroom. The class room door opened, as the teacher looked out he realized, he had forgotten something. He clapped his hand:

"ah, here you are the twonew students: Trafalgar Law and Bepo"

The figure whose name was called first walked in, behind him was the white polar bear in the orange suit. A certain red head stood up stared at the two figures as he yelled:

"You…son of a bitch, HOW DARE YOU LIED TO ME?"

"Technically I am a doctor, but only part time" Law shrugged.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you"

Immediately Kid flew straight down gather all metals in the classroom to wrapped around his arm as he used it to punch Law. Sadly it didn't work as it was blocked by a sword…no three swords to exact. Kid didn't even need to look at the owner to know the swords belonged to. He yelled:

"Get the fuck out of here before I before I beat the shit out of you too"

"Che, I would love to see you try" The green hair swordsman smirked.

Before any of them could rushed into killing each other and forget the real reason why they fought in the beginning. Several hands grow on them as they twisted the neck around that forces them down to the ground. Kid growled in pain and could move his body:

"Woman, let ME GO"

"Robin let me go" the green hair coldly said.

"If both of you promised not to fight or cause any more trouble" Robin smiled lightly.

"FINE" both of them replied as all the hands disappeared. The green hair stood up, wiped the imaginary dust on his shoulder as he looked at the raven boy who was laughing at him:

"Took you long enough to come here, Zoro"

"I was busy" Zoro grumbled

"Whatever, back to our seat so the lesson could start, We already miss the first period"

The green hair swordsman walked back to his seat with Law happily chatted with him follow by Bepo. All of them ignored a red head who face was bright red almost matched his hair. He walked back to his seat swearing that he would take his revenge no matter what. Robin watched the boys returned to their seat as she smiled, this gonna be an interesting school year. She clapped her hand to get the class intention:

"Now let get back to our lesson, about ancient world history"

The class was interesting for Law as he took down everything Robin said carefully, while Zoro was sleeping. The green hair man only lively went it came to either sake or a good fight. Luck probably was not on Zoro side when two hands appeared on the table and twisted his neck when the word "Clutch" was heard. Zoro yelled out in pain as he opened his eyes to see the history teacher was smiling at him telling him not to sleep in class. He turned around found Law was laughing at him, which made him wanted to kill the man so bad for not telling him that the teacher saw him. After that Zoro tried as hard as he could to stay awake until the bell ring and they quickly left the class. Bepo had gone with Penguin and Sachi to do something, so Law decided to go with Zoro to the canteen for lunch sine he himself was abit hungry. Law found his green hair friend looking excited when he reached the canteen. Was there something here that could excited the green hair man like that? Law wondered.

They walked inside the canteen stand at the line for their food, patiently, when they heard a voice:

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN CHAWN, oh my lovely flowers, you look absolutely beautiful today, what can I get for both of you for today, you know I would do anything for you my love"

"Why thank you, Sanji-kun. Can I get one spaghetti ontray, and one orange juice please, same for Robin too"

"Coming right up my fair princess" The cook nodded as he started to make the ordered food, fast because he didn't want his beautiful gems to wait.

Law tilted his head only to find the voice belong to a curly eye brow blond who was making spaghetti while smoking with heart on his eyes. Law found on his own spine chill at the scenario, could someone be as obsessed as him? Until their turn, they also got their food, but they weren't as good display as the girls. Law suddenly realize that there were a slight discrimination here. But He didn't mind as long as he could eat good food that good enough. But he realize his friend proportion was worse than him. He only got one plate of curry and look so plain and simple. That's definitely discrimination. He thought. But Zoro just yelled surprise him even more, Zoro wasn't mad about the food at all:

"OI, YOU shitty cook where is my sake"

"That how you talked to some one who is older than you? ASK AGAIN WHEN YOU'RE 18"

Sanji yelled as he hit Zoro head and warned the boy if he ever did that again he will never get to eat anything ever again. While Zoro walked away in anger, Law head the cook mumbled the word: "stupid Marimo". He chuckled, he shook his head looking at his friend, who looked annoyed for not getting his sake but at the same time quite content himself. "interesting" Law thought. As they sat down, the table was immediately filled with all sort of people. Law looked carefully at everyone of them, surprisingly he seem to know all of them, did they knew he was going to enter this school or something because magically they all decide to show up in front of him this morning. From Left to right and next to opposite: Luffy since he was Ace brother, that how the raven knew Zoro as well cause Zoro was Luffy's first mate. Robin he just met today in the history class, Chopper who gave him permission to lend him a hand and be a part time doctor, Nami who was trying to sell him the school map for 200 beli right when he set foot inside the school, Franky who was fixing the school's gate this morning, Brook the funny skeleton that Law thought was a model when he enter the biology room by accident, Usopp the long nose guy who keep on bragging about his sniper skill until Law almost threatened cut his nose off on his way to the infirmary.

He continued eating in silent, the food was delicious, it's got to be one of the best food, no the best food Law ever eaten in his whole life. He looked up and almost fell back because of the heart shaped eye cook was grinning at him:

"How the food?"

"Delicious" Law calmly said.

"I'm glad you like it, but better eat quickly, not everything last in this table" The blond winked at the confuse raven. Law looked around only to found everything on the table was gone. The table was blank, white and clean. Almost as if they never sat down there, not even once. While himself was still shock by the scenario, he found out even his own food was almost taken if the blond didn't quickly grabbed it and give the culprit a hard kick in the head. He yelled:

"YOU IDIOT, EAT YOUR MEAL AND DON'T TOUCH OTHER"

"but, Sanji, I'm hungryyyy" Luffy pouted, he only ate 8 plates, it was not enough for the rubber boy.

"Do you want me to change your whole menu in to vegetable?" Sanji annoyingly replied.

"NOOOOOOO, I will not touch other's food please give me meattttttt" Luffy shouted as if it was the end of the world while he himself held on to the blond slender hips. His rubber hands just wrapped around Sanji's hip tightly and refused to let go until Sanji agreed not to change his menu. The blond return Law's meal back to the raven and quickly rush back to the kitchen to get the ladies their desert.

Law was surprised, was every of them this optimistic all the time? This cheerful? Law sighed, this crow didn't fit him, even one bit. Quietly finished his lunch, Law thought about his next experiment, he only wanted to do experiment on human body. Oh yeah, that was illegal. But like he care about it, after all he's a monster. He didn't care even one bit about the life around him. In the end this crowd here was not meant for him. He suddenly felt that there were some pair of eyes looking at him. He turned around and saw Sachi, Bepo and Penguin were waiting for him anticipating.

He immediately stood up, excuse himself from the group and rushed to the boys that were waiting for him. Yup, this group definitely fit him more, he liked the Mugiwara (that what they called themselves) but he couldn't be 100% himself when he was around them. So he preferred this group. After a while of discussion they had come with a name for their new born group. "Heart". Not a bad name, Law loved heart, such small item yet has the power to control a human life. Physically and emotionally. How exciting it was to hold somebody heart while watching them on the knee begging for it or staring at you in anger without a tint of afraid, just by thinking of it, Law already chilled with thrill.


	3. Chapter 2: Big Eater Jewelry Bonney

**Heyy, Because Fanfiction will kinda block all the rated content. So I will not add any of it in my story here. But if you want to read it then go over my blog: silverdwing . wordpress .com erase the space between the dot ^^ :D click on the fanfiction list, and you will find it, later on ;) wordpress will have many other couple aswell, not only in One Piece ^^**

**Other than that enjoy~**

* * *

Three months has pass, but still a certain red head, still can't get over his grudge. Kid grumbles as he walks to class, that son-of-a-bitch Law is gonna pay. How dare he tricks Kid. He will definitely beat the shit of that tattoo man. But luck seem was never on his side, since Law were always with Zoro or Ace or with his whole group. Not that Kid can't beat up the whole Law's group, wait, he can. Beat all of them to a pulp. With that he decides to call Killer and gather their group out to show Law the consequence for messing with Kid.

A rumbling sound is heard along the hall way, belong to different food steps. Some of them are light and some are heavy, but the heaviest sound belong the man who is covered in a fur scarf with burning red head. He walks slowly creaking his shoes on the floor create a dreadful sound. They marched down to the canteen and find Law and his gangs are eating. Next to them is the blond cook who is serving them with the delicious foods. Kid kicks the chair toward Law in an incredible speed. But the chair is destroyed by Penguin martial art. Penguin calmly said:

"Please don't disturb our captain meal time"

"You dare go against our CAPTAIN?" Killer roared with angered. He never likes Law. He doesn't mind Law dislike Kid but if Law turn some of those shrimp against Kid then there is a problem. Not even waiting for Kid's order, Killer charged at Penguin drawing his sickle out to slash Penguin. Before the sickle got a chance to touch Penguin, it is blocked by a big furry white paw. Despite his huge building Bepo moves really fast. He looks at Killer:

"Sorry, Nobody is allowed to hurt my Nakama"

"You white bear, It's my fight" Penguin yelled at Bepo.

"Sorry" The polar bear quickly apologized and sits down next to Law pretend that he never jump up at all. Leaving Penguin staring at Killer ready to charge at him and moment. Kid glared at the certain guy eating the spaghetti and he yelled:

"You piece of Shit, do you got gut, come out and fight me"

"Mr. Eustass there is a policy everywhere, If you want to fight me. GET IN THE LINE" Law calmly replied.

"Line?" Kid shocked, how many people that wanted to fight Law? He can't be that good, can't he?

"Penguin-san let stop fighting with the Kid crew. We got a fight with the Firetank Crew then Law has an 'appointment' with Smoker"

"Next time it is" Penguin politely bows down at Killer and sit back at the dining table and continue eating with the whole crew.

Kid just stand there and doesn't say anything until there is a sound of someone or something eating like a pig. He turns around and found a pink hair lady, with a slim body but a huge bunch of plates and bowls on the table. One of her hand was holding a chicken leg the other hand she was holding a pizza slice. Kid thought to himself, this woman has simply no manner and such a disgraceful. He saw the cook already left the Heart gang and already fawning over that pink hair woman creating a higher stack of plates on her table.

Suddenly she stops eating; spotting out some one is watching her. She looks up and stare straight at Kid, doesn't even bother swallow her food she yells at Kid.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Just looking to see how much of a pig you resemble" Kid smirks

A leg appears out of nowhere hit Kid hard on his head. The red head stumbles back a little bit, while looking at the culprit. The blond cook, now standing calmly with a smoke in his mouth as he threats the red-head:

"Don't you dare call a lady a pig"

"What the fuck? Do you wanna die you fucking cook?"

"You mean the other way around" The cook smirks, but before he's able to charge at Kid and give him a piece of his mind. A voice calls him back making him turns around 180 degree back to the kitchen, making two no ten more plates of pizzas. Kid shakes his head, woman will be the death of that idiotic cook one day. He turns around at the woman, if he can't get a fight with Law today, someone have to replace that position. The woman seems to understand what Kid's thinking, since she starts to talk with her mouthful. "Disgusting" Kid thinks.

"Do you want to die, you bastard"

"I would like to see you try, woman" Kid laughs.

"If I were you, Mister Eusstass I would not start a fight with Miss Bonney here" Law interrupts.

"You are scare of this pig-woman? Ridiculous" Kid laughs, he gonna beat up the woman that Law afraid, by then even Law have to be afraid of him.

"I'm just saying it not wise to fight her, she can be full of surprising" Law shrugs and finishes his meal.

Despite Law warning, Kid rushes toward the woman on the table, but before he can touch her, Bonney shrink down to a 3 years old child and escape through the gaps between Kid and the table. Kid shocks and turn around, it's really a kid. He laughs out loud and hard as well.

"That's all you can do? Turn yourself in a kid and ran away like that?"

"You really don't know what I'm capable of don't you?" Bonney shakes her head as she rushes towards Kid again, but before Kid can snap at her, she turns into an old lady. While Kid is still at shock, she winks her left eyes. A light appear around her, and the light touches Kid and the rest of his crew. They all shines bright like the sun. Everyone covers their eyes except Law who doesn't even bother looking at what is happening, because he knows what's coming, he did warn Kid after all.

When the life disappear leaving the whole Kid crew…well kids. Literally kids as in 6 years old kids. Kid looks at this form and looks up at the smirking woman who now a bitch not an old hag anymore. He grits his teeth at the Jewelry:

"What the fuck have you done to me and my crew?"

"I did tell you to not underestimate my power"

"TURN ME AND MY CREW BACK TO NORMAL NOW YOU BITCH"

"There there don't be so hasty, now you have another chance to grow and LEARN SOME MANNER" Jewelry laughs while stuffing another slice of pizza in her mouth.

"WHAT?" Kid flipped his finger trying to manipulate the knife on the table to guide it straight at Bonney while Killer, Wire and Heat also charge at her, they still have their skill but with their strength as kids they are no match for Bonney and the cook when he sees they charge at Bonney. He kicks all of them back:

"It's rude to attack a lady" Sanji says while lighting up another cigarette. Rings of smokes leave the cook mouth and slowly rises to thin air making the "kids" even more irritated.

"STAY OUT of this erotic COOK, I have to kill that bitch" Kid yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT BONNEY-CHWAN?" Sanji angry say and use his leg and create another colet at Kid. No one is allow to insult a lady. Women are beautiful creature and have to be treated like a saint. He have to teach this 'kid' some manner.

Kid closed his eyes, he's not strong enough to block that attack. He raises his arm up waiting for the bain but he felt nothing because of a certain nodachi. To be more exact, Law's Nodachi. The sword is infront of Kid face, and the other side has blocked the blond's deadly kick. Law has saved the red hair infant life. But Why? Kid surprises, his eyes doesn't leave Law at all. While Law just grin:

"Now, now, Don't fight. Let think of a peaceful resolution ok? Mister. Sanji, Miss Bonney"

"che, Are you sure, Law, I don't think he need any peaceful resolution, and just call me Sanji"

"o eed, i eseve it" (No need he deserve it) Jewelry says with her mouthful.

"AHH, Bonney-chwan, even if your voice is muffed it's still the most charming sound I ever heard" Sanji jumped with joy while heart just popping out of his eyes. Law tried hard to hold in his laugh, while he smiles:

"The school rules, doesn't allow you to turn him into a child forever, so please Miss Bonney I think he has learned his lesson"

"oo, e ha ot, ut ince ou as ice ly, ee ay." (No, He has not, But since you ask nicely, 3 days)

"But then what would he do until then, someone has to take care of him " Sanji says, after releases another rings of smokes.

"am, ot anging i ind" (I'm not chaging my mind) Jewelry confirmed while finishing the second last pizza. The woman does live up to her reputation as "Big eater"

"I can take care of myself"

"As so you know, school doesn't take in 6yrs old children." Sanji raise an eye brow at Kid cocky confident and completely silent the kid.

"She have to change me back, other while the school will do something about it right?"

"Actually no, she's leaving to England today for an apprentice course, they can't do anything to her until she comes back" Law says.

"That why someone have to take care of you brats" Sanji shrugged.

"I'm not taking care of some idiots who don't listen to some one advice". Law coldly says.

"As a teacher, it'll ruin my reputation" Sanji shakes his head.

Kid and his whole crew worries, they don't want to be kicked out of school. This is the only place where he can be himself. Where his power is not a sin. Clutch his fist, what is he going to do now? Beg that bitch for mercy? Never. Seem like Law has read his mind, he sighed:

"Mister Sanji…"

"Sanji" The blond corrected Law. Law nodded in understanding.

"Sanji-san, can you hide the information about them – as he point at the kids, for 3 days?"

"I can, but they can't stay at their dorm room, the door will not let them pass" Door in the academy are made for student at their age and power. Right now for them it's simply impossible.

"They…" Law sighed.

"They?"

"They will stay with me"

"WHAT?" Sanji, Kid, Kid's crew, and Law's crew yell in unison, shocked at the raven hair boy words.

Bonney on other hand just laughed, this is interesting. But if Law agree to help Kid then Law definitely has a plan. The surgeon never helps anyone for free. She jumped down from the table, stretches her arm:

"That settle, I'm off now, have fun brats"

She laughed, and left the canteen, hurries to catch her plane. She wonders how much will change by the time she gets back to the academy. She just can't wait.

"Have a safe trip, BONNEY-CHWAN"

Sanji yells after Bonney, blowing kisses and heart from his eyes and quickly turn around at Law, with a serious face:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's only for three days" Law nods, and looked at Kid who is still in shock like the rest of his subordinates.


	4. Chapter 3: A Late Realization

**HIIIII Chapter 3 is here, and this focus abit on Zoro and Sanji ^^**

**and If you guy are interested in D Gray Man or other anime and manga like Katekyo hitman reborn, or Black Bulter or even K then check out my other and upcomming project fanfic in my blog silverdwing . wordpress . com (erase the space between the dot) or just search "silverdwing wordpress" on google, you will find mine ^^ **

**Anyway~ **

**ENJOY :D**

**Love, Shiruba.**

* * *

"Where are you going?" The red head asked, as he and his crew followed the tattooed boy along with his gang.

"My appointment, you can follow if you want or you can stay in my room until I come back"

Kid didn't reply instead he just quietly follow the part time surgeon, they arrived at the old ware house. Kid looked around; it was deserted perfect place for a fight. Suddenly the surgeon stopped, he turned around look at Penguin and Sachi, calmly said with a serious voice:

"Penguin"

"Yes, captain"

"You and Sachi stayed here take care of the kids, leave this to me and Bepo"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID? Kid growled.

"Because you are a kid, Kid" Law smirked before turning his head at

"But…" Penguin protested. He didn't want to go all the way to here, just to babysit a bunch of brats. He wanted to fight side by side with Law.

"No But"

"Yes" He and Sachi both replied.

Law nodded in agreement and walked the chosen field with the white bear. Penguin gritted his teeth as he stayed back behind, Sachi on the hand, didn't seem to care, in fact he was kind of glad that he didn't have to join in this stupid fight, he hadn't slept for days. Just when he about to doze off, Penguin snapped:

"Arg, if it wasn't for you brats I would be there fight with Captain"

"Shut up, how dare you call me brats" Killer and Kid roared.

"Oh yea, you want a fight?" Penguin turned around, he was not in a good mood, a good fight can solve most of it.

But before Kid or Killer could jump at Penguin, Sachi appear in the middle of them, blocking their way of killing each other. Penguin hissed:

"Sachi back off, I need to teach those brats some manner"

"Remember what the captain said? Take care of the kids, not killing them" Sachi calmly replied hopping he could knock some sense into Penguin head because the glasses man knew he was not strong enough to defeat Penguin.

"Fine, you brats are lucky this time"

"hmp, I can beat you both even if I'm just a kid" Kid said in his cocky manner.

Sachi and Penguin turned around, the next thing you know was 4 kids lying on the ground looking beat up. While the two hat man just dust off their sleeves. Penguin just shook his head:

"You guy are experience, but still weak. After all you guys are just kids, learn your places"

Kid grunted, he couldn't believe he was beaten up by a bunch of shrimp who before never dare to stand up again him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sanji was working with his new recipe while thinking how to hide 4 students for 3 straight days. As much as he wanted to help, he also loved his job. A voice stopped him from what he was doing:

"I saw everything"

He turned around and saw Mihawk. What the fuck was Mihawk doing here? He not even part of the school. He was also a person whom Zoro looked up to as a target the marimo hated Mihawk but respected the older man as a swordsman to swordsman. But Mihwak was kinda working with the government whom against the idea of this school. The only reason why they haven't touch this school because this school was created by four people: Big Mom, Whitebeard, Red hair Shank and Gol D Roger. They were afraid of this four people power. But why the hell Mihawk here?

Sanji straighten his tie, he lighted his cigarette, let out a few rings of smokes before walking toward Mihawk:

"What the fuck are you doing here Mihawk?"

"I got an appointment with someone"

"Then why don't you hop along to where ever that person is" Sanji raised his eyebrow, no matter what the blond didn't trust the older man.

"I will, and maybe I could told Shank what happen as well?" Mihawk smirked.

"Did you just say Shank?" Sanji shocked, shit, if Shank knew, it's not gonna be good new.

"yes, Shank" Mihawk nodded.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sanji hissed, as a teacher he would never allow anything to happen to his students under his watch.

"Oh, Tell Zoro to go on a date with my nephew Perona this Saturday, she been dying to go on one with him"

"Why the fuck won't you go tell him yourself?"

"A. He hates me B. You go or I can tell Shank" Mihawk replied.

"Fine, if you said one word to Shank, I WILL KILL YOU" Sanji grabbed Mihawk collar as he yelled at him.

"Like you can, but yes I'll keep my word or you keep your, I'll be back tomorrow to hear your result" Mihawk pushed away Sanji's hand before walking away. Now that he finished, Perona would stop bugging him when he read his newspaper and drinking wine time.

Sanji looked at the man walking away. Why Mihawk here to see Shank? What was their relationship, the cook wondered but he realized he got more important thing in his mind now: What is he going to do? He didn't want to ask the Marimo to go on a date with Perona. The Marimo was ruthless. He would mistreated Perona and made the cute pink hair girl sad. Sanji frowned with his thought, no ladies deserved to be sad. They were to be treated with care like flowers. Beside his student would probably too stubborn to even care. Two things that Zoro really care: His swords and booze. Worse of all, if he couldn't convince Zoro to go on a date with Perona he might just ruined the future of 4 students.

ARG, he couldn't back down or even moved forward. Anyway, back to making desert for the ladies first. He didn't want the ladies to wait. He finished the lemon meringue tart with cherry on top before caring it to the lady lounge where Nami, Robin, Vivi, Kaya, Shirahoshi, Keimi, Nojiko and many other ladies. He knocked the door before rushing in his regular dancing move, while saying:

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, YOU DESERT IS HERE, MY SHOULD I SAID YOU ALL LOOK LOVELY TODAY"

But his heart shape eyes were ignore because everyone attention was on the two beauty in the room: Boa Hancock and Nami. Sanji was confused but he not gonna interrupted the ladies if they didn't want him to. He put the deserts on the table while walking to Robin:

"Robin-chwan might I say you look lovely today" He said while bowing and kissed Robin's hands.

"Thank you cook-san" Robin smiled and chuckled at the scene in front of her.

"May I ask what was going on between Hancock-san and Nami-swan?"

"Ah, they are having a fight?" Robin explained.

"A fight? About?" The cook tilted his head in confused.

"Ah, you'll see.."

Before Robin could finish what she suppose to say to the blond. Hancock shouted:

"Luffy-sama is mine and you're not getting him"

"Hate to break it to you princess, Luffy is my boyfriend" Nami smirked.

"How dare you steal Luffy-sama from me" Hancock shocked, and when she about to turn Nami into stone:

"Don't even bother, I'm not even interested in you" Nami swayed her hand.

"WHAT? HOW INSOLENT?" Hancock angry, she formed her hand into a heart shape heart, and before she could said it the cook saw the danger of becoming a statue, he ran off first. After Hancock finished her sentences as many hearts popped out of her hand, no one was turn into stone. Simply in here every one was equal, no one really care about what each other look like. Hancock surprised, was she that weak? She stomped her feet in anger and rushed out of the room. Nami sat down, tiring said.:

"She gonna come back right?"

"I guess so" Robin said

"Oh cake, everyone let's eat" Keimi clapped her hand, when she saw the cake.

"I hope Hancock-sama come back so she can try out Sanji-sama cake" Shirahoshi shyly said.

"She will, when she cooled her head off, and stop adding sama after every one name, Shirahoshi-san" Kalifa pushed up her glasses as she spoke.

"Sorry, Kalifia-sama" Shirahoshi bowed her head.

"Never mind" Kalifia sighed in defeat and ate her cake.

* * *

Sanji walked around, back to his real task, convincing the moss-head. Figure that bastard would be in the kendo dojo training as usual. Sanji lid up another cigarette before walking toward the dojo. He found the moss-head inside, weight lifting. He called out:

"Oi, shitty student"

"huh? Ero-cook? Why are you here?" Zoro surprised. Sanji never when looking for him it always the other around.

Sanji walked to Zoro, hit him hard on the head:

"TEACHER, I'm your teacher. Fucking student"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, was the blond came here just to scold his way of calling the blond. He shrugged but change the word cook anyway:

"Ero-teacher, why are you here?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ERO? Damn, moron student but anyway, I want to talk to you" Sanji calmed down, if he got mad everything would be wasted. He inhale another amount of smoke, and release back to the air fairly amount ring of smokes. Zoro looked at the blond teacher in confused, what on earth would the teacher want to talk to him about? Could it be that Sanji interested in him? Or know about his feeling for the older man? Zoro anxious as he waited for his teacher to release his last ring of smoke.

"Zoro, are you busy this Saturday?" Here go, now or never. Sanji thought.

"No" Zoro said immediately. Could it be?

"um..um..Peronawanttogoonadatewithyou thissaturday" Sanji said quickly. Hoping his moss-head student could understand.

"A date?" THIS SATURDAY?" Zoro shocked, Sanji wanted to go on a date with him this Saturday. Zoro was too shocked, more precisely he was too happy to say anything.

"yea, I understand if you don't want to go, but this date is very important to me" Sanji continued looking really worry and praying his colder than ice hearted student would understand for him.

"Who said I don't want to go?" Zoro grinned at the fact Sanji said this date was really important to him.

"eh, You want to go?" Sanji shocked.

Zoro nodded and walked toward Sanji. Before Sanji could say anything, Zoro pulled Sanji into a kiss. Taking advance of a shocking cook, Zoro deepen the kiss. Sanji realize what was happening, he tried to push Zoro back but it seemed like all his strength was drained out of him. Zoro let go of the older man when he felt that the older man needed air. It was nothing like he imagined. His moron-teacher taste ten times better than he imagined. He grinned as he said:

"See ya Saturday then" and walked out of the dojo, afraid if he stayed longer he might not able to control himself. He needed a cold-shower.

Sanji stood there in the dojo full of shock. Zoro just kissed him. He also said "See ya Saturday" Did Zoro mean him, yes Zoro did. Why did Zoro kissed him? Zoro was not the type to kiss another guy like that, think think Sanji there must be a perfect reason.

_He's gay – _Nah, it's could be. What else is the reason? Sanji chuckled.

_He's gay…_No, let's try again

_He's gay._

Sanji felt himself defeated. Okay, Zoro is gay. But what that had to do with him? Sanji thought again, Zoro kissed him, said see him this Saturday, it's mean one only thing:

_Zoro likes him_

Sanji felt like the whole world collapsed. He was trying to hook Zoro up with a never gonna succeed date but Zoro got it the other way around and now he can kiss his 4 students goodbye, his career good bye. What would he do now? He could go talk straight, face to face to Zoro.

Like Zoro would understand for him. That colder than ice heart student. But still he had to do it. His job, his student's future, a certain lady's heart and most important his relationship with his moss-head student.

WAIT, RELATIONSHIP?

Sanji shocked at his own thought. What was that moss-head student to him?

_An annoying student_

_Damn un-teachable moss-head_

_Stubborn Marimo_

_Colder-than-ice hearted moron_

_And..._


	5. Chapter 4: The resolution

Hey~

New chapter ^^ I know. my writing is not that good but I hope you all will like it :D

Same as before if you want to read more of my other fic, feel free to drop by my wordpress: silverdwing . wordpress . com Just erase the dot :D

* * *

Sanji shook his head. No no, he was not allowed to think like that. That idiot Marimo was his student for the love of god sake. But anyway, he was about to break a certain lady heart, and he rather die than seeing a lady cry or sad because of him. He walked straight at the Marimo room. But that sea-weed head weren't inside at all.

"Where did that idiot gone to?" He muttered under his breath.

But the noise from the bathroom confirmed him that the person whom he was looking for was right here. He took a sit in the room while lid a smoke to calm him down, his head still trying hard to think of a perfect to say to his student.

_Um, so no I don't want to go on a date with you, it's Perona-san. And I know you like me, I don't hate you either, but I'm a teacher, this could not happen, so I'm sorry Marimo. _

That would work, he nodded at his intelligent. But right when Zoro walked out with only a tower on his waist, all the words seem to disappear from Sanji's brain. He couldn't even get a word out of his mouth, all he did is stare at that perfect body. Zoro on the other hand was shocked, why did Sanji come to him after he had asked him out a date. Not that he minded Sanji here though. Ah look at his teacher, being shocked at his body, the expression was rather cute. He walked up to Sanji, seeing his teacher stoned to his position; he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

The chuckle did it job to bring Sanji back to the real world. Sanji looked at Zoro again, trying to clear his throat, he decided, if he gonna tell his shitty student the bad new, it better be when Zoro was fully clothed, not this.

"Erm, can you…get some clothes on…erm that" Sanji gestured all of Zoro body, his face was blushing like a tomato. Oh god, something really wrong with his head.

Zoro scratched his head in embarrassed and quickly put on some simple clothes, before grabbed a chair himself, sat himself in front of his teacher. Seeing that his ero-teacher had fallen into deep thought, again. He banged his teacher hard in the head, well he did succeed in pulling his teacher back to reality but at same time pissed the blond off. The blond literally yelled:

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU WANNA DIE? YOU DAMN STUDENT?"

"It should be me asking that question, you did barge into my room" Zoro raised an eye brow then slowly chuckled at the blushing cook who just realized his own mistake.

"Erm, I want to talk about you about the….date" Here go, Sanji thought.

"Date? Don't tell me you want to cancel it?" Zoro darkly said, his eyes were full of murderer intent which sent Sanji spine chilled for a second or two there.

"ah no no, But the person who gonna go the date with you is not me, It's Perona-san" Sanji quietly said.

"WHAT?" Zoro yelled in surprised.

"It's not like I don't want to go on a date with you"

Sanji quickly replied, and mentally slapped him hard in the face. He shouldn't have said that. He just dug his own grave. "Stupid Sanji" He cursed himself. Zoro on the opposite just looked at the blond teacher in confused. So the cook wanted to go on a date with him but also want him to go on a date with that pink hair goth chick? Zoro was mad that the blond was trying to trick him into a date with that goth chick but also happy that Sanji said that he wanted to go on a date with him. He just stared at the blond before break the silent again:

"So what are you trying to get here?"

"Please, just go on a date with Perona his Saturday. My whole career depends on it" Sanji replied, and quickly stood. But before the blond could make a foot step toward the door, a hand pulled him down, pinned him back on the chair, with two hands on two sides of the chair cornering the poor cook. Zoro hissed through his teeth:

"What do you mean by your career depend on it?"

Sanji explained how Kid and his crew were turned into kids, and Law agreed to take care of Kid and his crew. How he was seen by Mihawk and soon was blackmailed by the man. Zoro couldn't believe it, why on earth did Sanji even agreed to help Kid. He should just have left them there. It was their fault, they could deal with it. Why took everything on himself?

"Are you an idiot?"

"Excuse me, as a teacher I can't let my student to be expelled like that" Sanji protested.

"It their own damn fault, let them deal with it" Zoro shouted, seriously did his cook, always drawn trouble to himself or something? A trouble magnet, yep that definitely what his cook was. "A trouble Magnet"

"It's is, but I'm a teacher, taking care of the student is MY JOB"

Sanji shot right up and shouted, Sanji was pissed, how could this god damn kid dared to question his moral as a teacher? Sanji at the same time was too pissed to realize that he was so close to Zoro, their nose almost touched.

Zoro on the other hand, he was mad that his cook was too much of a softy and an idiot. If he care for the students so much, wasn't Zoro his student? Shouldn't he be also taking care of Zoro as well? Mad at his thought, Zoro stared at the cook's eyes, he muttered out cold hearted answer:

"Then deal with it yourself, why dragged me in?"

"If you don't want to help, say so, it would have been easier for me, I just have to pack my stuff and leave then"

Sanji coldly said. "LIKE HIM?" why on earth did he even think that marimo head could like him? He fucking colder than ice. Like him? More like, like to torment kind of like him. He tried to break from Zoro hand trapped, on the right side. But like before he wasn't so lucky like before, since Zoro snapped out his surprised by the blond's cold word and quickly grabbed the blond's waist dragged him back and before Sanji even realize anything, he was on the floor hand both of his hands were pinned by Zoro's hand, and himself was sitting on top of Sanji. The blond was shocked, but quickly struggled to break free but it was no used since Zoro just tighten his grip. Sanji yelled at Zoro:

"WHAT THE FUCK? LET GO OF ME!"

"Pack your stuff and leave? WHO ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT?" Zoro yelled, what did Sanji mean by leave?

"What else could I do, when I lose my job?" Sanji coldly answered.

"Who said you are going to lose your job? Zoro surprised. Sanji raised an eyebrow, was his student was just playing with him or he was really stupid?

"If you not gonna help me by going on a date with Perona-san, then I am going to lose my job" Sanji replied, hoping this time it will go through his thick skull.

"So if I go on a date with that pink hair freak, then you will stay?" Zoro asked?

"HOW DARE YOU CALL PERONA-SAN PINK HAIR FREAK. SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE LADY, YOU DAMN STUDENT, and yea I can stay" Sanji yelled, how disrespect his student can be.

"Fine, I'll go" Zoro sighed. Even though his dislike the idea of going on a date with that pink hair freak, he hated the idea of not seeing Sanji everyday even more. He looked down and saw Sanji's face lift up with a smile:

"Yes, that's mean I don't have to be far away from Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Kalifa-san, Keimi-Chan, Shirahoshi-san…" The cook would have go on forever if Zoro didn't cut him.

"Yea yea, in one condition" Sanji stopped his counting, he turned around and looked Zoro, normally he would be mad when student put condition with him, but Zoro just saved his life so yeah, one condition, what harm can come from that? He flashed his grin at Zoro, making the green hair boy blushed.

"Sure, sure fire away"

"Go out with me" Zoro said flatly.

"No way" Sanji answered straight away, and noticed that Zoro had loosen his grip and sat up, made Zoro fell back in surprised.

"Why not? You said you like to go out with me?" Zoro scratched his head in confused.

"I'm a teacher, and it's wrong to have a relationship with a student" Sanji answered. He felt bad for saying it, in truth he did like the idea of a possible going out with his stubborn green headed student. Zoro said nothing, he understood. Sanji pat his student head before putting another smoked in his mouth. He let out a big grin. While Zoro still confused by his teacher action, the blond already closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on his lip. When the blond pulled away, he smiled:

"But this is a thank you for doing it for me" and stood up and leave the room. He got to call Zeff his old man. He wanted to talk to the blond since morning, but Sanji was too caught up in all of these mess.

Zoro on other hand just sat there did nothing. He was too shocked. Sanji just kissed him, for the first time, on Sanji own. Zoro knew the teacher – student was wrong, but with Sanji being…well Sanji how could he even resist? He looked down at his lower half, yes time for a cold shower, again. He also had to prepare for the date this weekend.

Law returned from his fight with Bepo behind him. Penguin and Sachi rushed toward them to greet their great caption. Law smiled at them, he hovered his hand and showed them their newest member, Jean Bart. Jean Bart was a huge guy with built up muscle making him look like a giant ape. Penguin and Sachi did not oppose or have and question about Law's decision. They knew Jean Bart, the big guy lost to a fight with Capone and became his servant and Law offered him a place in his crew after defeat the Firetank gang of course everyone would say yes. Penguin and Sachi nodded and welcome Jean Bart with a hug smile on the face. Even though that were all everyone could see, since both Penguin and Sachi all covered their face. Law looked at the little kids who were lying on the ground flashing him with death glare. Law sighed.

"we still have to decide the room for the brats, all of them can't stay in one room"

"each of them can stay with each of us, so we can take care of them better" Bepo suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Bepo. But who stay with who?"

"Straw?" Jean Bart suddenly said.

"Yeah, that would be okay" Law nodded in agreement.

"OI, DON'T DECIDE WITHOUT OUR CONSICIOUS" Killer barked,

"Well if you don't mind sleeping outside and get yourself caught, I suggest you shut up Killer-ya" Law coldly replied.

"Who am I gonna have to stay with then?" Kid suddenly said, look like the red hair was a bit tired.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope it not me" Law shrugged.

Law called out his crew, ask them to pick an even number from 2 to 10. Before proceed to the Kid gang. Law firmly said:

"Pick an even number from 2 to 8"

"What for?" Heat confusingly asked.

"Just pick already"

"Why should we listen to you?" Kid growled, he hated it, being treated like a kid.

"Well, if you decide to be so rebellious, you can pick last whatever left over.

The surgeon then pointed his finger toward Heat who pick 4, then Wire then Killer and last was Kid with the number 6. Law laughed looking how Kid just mumbled how he disliked the number 6 but then the tattooed man smiled suddenly disappeared when he realize he also pick the number 6. He looked at a bunch of kind-of-grown-up in a kid form:

"Well then, Wire-ya you go with Sachi, Heat-ya you with Jean Bart, Killer-ya you with Penguin and Kid you…with me" Law sighed.

The kid gang just accepted, truthfully they hated the idea, but then again they have no choice but to say yes. Kid on other hand, he remembered how Law dislike the idea of staying with him. He gonna make Law miserable. Just by thinking of it, Kid was already filled with excitement. He smirked and looked at the slim tattoo man in front of him while himself thinking what could he do to make his life miserable. After the room was decided, Law sighed, and told everyone to take the kid back to their room and tried to be as secretive as possible. While they arrived at their room, Kid looked around Law room. It fill with paper of medical stuff, but what gave him chilled the most was the picture of a heart on the wall, not the kind of heart that pink-ish, cute, cheesy that people used as a symbol for love, it was a real human heart, with veins and shit like that. Law was definitely crazy.

He looked at the tattooed man, cleaning the room to give him space to sleep? He suddenly wondered:

"Oi, Law"

"Yes, Eustass-ya" Law turned back, flashing his normal smile at Kid.

"Why did you help me? I was trying to kill you and beat you to a pulp" Kid answered.

"Ah, I was interested in Jewelry-ya power" Law scratched his chin while answered.

"So, in other word, you used me as an experiment?" Kid shouted. He could fell anger was rising inside him, nobody allow to use him for any purpose.

"I'm not using you. I'm merely observant, on how Jewelry-ya power effect on you" Law simply explained.

"If you do anything funny to me, I WILL KILL YOU" Kid threated.

"Oh, so scary, but yeah, other than observing you, I have no interest for you AT ALL." Law confirmed, after put stress on the two words "At All". Kid nodded something inside him was asking a question: "not at all?" and without his knowing, he was unconsciously pouting. Law looked at Kid, he was surprised, he didn't know the red head was capable of doing that. If he weren't there looking at how was transformed into a kid. With the pout Kid was making now, he would have said this is just a normal 6 years old kid.

The surgeon realized, even Kid himself didn't know he was doing it. So Jewelry-power also made him act a bit like he used to be. 'Interesting' he thought. Law let out a small chuckle and ruffled his hand through the boy soft red hair. Law was surprised, he always thought the boy red hair was rough and dry. He ruffled it longer until the boy growled and slapped his hand away. Law was a bit taken back, he looked at the red head tangle hair that he had made and just laughed. Law stood up and walked toward the door, before leaving he look at Kid:

"I'm out for dinner, you want anything back?"

"yea, you better bring me good food"

"Sure, I bring you what left over" Law stuck his tongue out and walk outside the room. He quickly closed the door before the metal pencil case on his table could hit him. Law continued walking to the canteen and meet up with his crew and Mugiwara. Ace looked around:

"Eh, where's that red hair crazy miniac?"

"Don't know." Law shrugged and walked toward Sanji. He whispered to Sanji something, the blond just sighed and nodded. Law sat down at the table, everyone started eating no one seem to care so much of the disappearance of the Kid gang except Zoro. Zoro sat down next to Law, he whispered to the man ear:

"I know what happen to Eustass Kid"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Law answered, how did the swordsman knew about it? Weren't he the densest man in the school?

"Shut it, the shitty cook told me everything"

"What do you want me to do then?" Law growled through his teeth. That stupid cook.

"Nothing, don't get into trouble. If you get that shitty cook fire I will kill you" Zoro coolly said.

"Zoro-ya, you couldn't possibly…" Law eyes widen but before he could finish his sentence, Zoro already cut his word.

"OI SHITTY COOK WHERE IS MY MEAL"

"TEACHER, you moron student, your meal is over there go get it if you don't want Luffy to get it" Sanji yelled back. Before giving the Heart gang two proportions instead of one. The gang quickly finished their meal and quickly headed back to their room, because unlike everyone they had another mouth to feed.


	6. Chapter 5: The first mate's discoveries

**Hi everyone :D**

**Sorry for the late update, especially to you missdolfalmingo :( **

**I'm so happy that You love my story. I hope every one would enjoy my story too ^^ **

**Enjoys**

**Love **

**Xen.**

* * *

Law brought back the dinner for the little red head kid, well the little-look-a-like kid. As soon as the surgeon entered the door, a screw almost went straight to the raven's eye if he didn't dodge it. Law put the plate of food on to the table in the most irritating way:

"Eustass-ya it's not how you treat the person who gonna save you from starvation"

"oh, didn't know you came in" Kid shrugged and turned around to something on the ground.

Law looked the red head direction and saw he was fixing, Law old robot, which if he remembered correctly was dissected by him into bits and bits. He surprised that the red head was able to find all the pieces and put everything back. Oh, yeah, Kid power was magnetic, of course he could find all the pieces with no problems, but what surprised him the most must be the real reason why he would be bothered enough in finding the missing pieces and fix this old rusty thing.

"Why are you fixing this robot?"

"Got nothing to do, I fix mechanic thing, or at least use to" Kid answered. Putting the robot on to the table, and picked up the plate of food and started eating it. Law looked at the way Kid was eating, it just like a kid. A kid? Law stopped, if that the case, then it was just like his theory, when Bonney turn Kid into a kid, it also kicked back hard enough to change his personality leave it at some point…like a real kid. The surgeon carefully looked at the way Kid was eating. Law walked up, sighed at the mess that was made by the red head:

"Do you know any table manner?"

"hut up – Shut up" Kid answered while foods still in his mouth, making Law remembered the picture of Luffy with meat his rubber mouth, which gave him shiver.

"None it is" Law concluded.

He grabbed the towel and cleaned the table and wiped Kid mouth ignoring the red head annoyance. Kid slapped away Law's hand as he grumbled:

"Don't touch me"

"Wouldn't have to, if you eat _properly_" Law emphasised on the word properly.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kid growled.

"My room, my rule obey or get out" Law pointed at the door and completely shut Kid up.

"I will kill you, when that bitch turn me to normal" Kid angrily said.

"I highly doubted it, Eustass-ya. Now go take a shower, you reek of food and it stinking up my room" Law said, in a monotone voice and sat down at his study table and continue on his medical research on his lately discovered of a new plant he found. Kid grumbled something under his breath as he walked to the bathroom. After washing off the food stain on his body, Law had left some of his clothes on the rack; the clothes were obviously a bit big for his own body. He only wore Law black and yellow hoodie and walked out. He complained:

"Don't you have anything otherthan this sickening yellow shit?"

Law looked at the red head kid in his usual hoodie and couldn't hold in a laughter. The oversize hoodie completely swallow the small figure. Law had never imagined the savage Kid in yellow not mention seeing him in yellow like right now. The surgeon tried to hold in his laugh, instead his body just shivered due to his laugh. Kid look at the laughing surgeon, and found himself irritated by it. He swore he will fucking slaughtered the surgeon when he back to normal. His current face was as red as his hair while he yelled at the laughing figure who was trying so hard to fall off his chair:

"FUCKING STOP LAUGHING"

While this room was filled with endless shouting and fail-suppressed laughter at the other room it was much more serious. Penguin, put the plate of food on his table, while Killer just reading a random book that he found on Penguin bookshelf. Penguin looked at the silent form of Killer and thankful he got the quiet one. He would kill himself if he got Kid or Heat the two noisy ones.

"Your dinner is here"

"I'm not hungry" The blond replied. After being turn into a kid, the mask didn't seem to fit the first mate anymore. His hair was not that long, but his bang was long enough to cover his whole face leaving his only is mouth.

"Wasn't it your stomach the one growling before?" Penguin asked.

"That was before, not now"

"Suit yourself; the plate is always here if you want it"

Penguin replied gently as he sat down and started his normal routine of cleaning his weapon. A pair of brass knuckle combined with a blade each. Killer stopped reading his book and looked at the older teen opposite him. He was still wearing is hat, the hat was almost like his bang, covered up the man feature but leave behind his mouth. Even if he was in his room, Penguin was still wearing that weird white outfit with the symbol of new form gang. Killer wondered, why the whole gang wore the same white outfit except the white polar bear that was orange but Law never wear anything like that jump suit outfit. Even though the hoodie had the same symbol but at least it looked normal.

Maybe it was the blond presence, that why Penguin didn't took off his hat even if he in his own room. Maybe Penguin didn't want to show his face to Killer, the same reason why Killer always wore a mask. But still Killer was curious, about how Penguin looked like. At least people knew the color of his hair, but what about Penguin. Now that he thinks again, their whole crew was such a mystery. Penguin never shown his face, No one ever saw Shachi eyes and even Shachi's real name was just reveal a year ago, until last year if Killer wasn't wrong, people called him Casquette after that type of hat that he always wore. Bepo, Killer pretty sure, that the animal looking was just a shell. Jean Bart was a new member, no one knew where he came from. Some said he was a slave and some said he was fierce ex-gang leader. And Law, though everyone knew his face, but none knew his real power or where he came from. They only know that, he came from somewhere in the north, had bunch of weird tattoos and had a high skill of medical.

"What is the color of your hair?"

"Excuse me?" Penguin looked up from his weapon, hoping his graze was straight at the blond eyes under those thick bangs.

Penguin surprised, as the blond broke their silent.

"Your hair color" The blond repeated again, wondering why he asked this question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity" Killer replied.

"White"

"White?" Killer surprised.

"White, silver, platinum, whatever you like to call it" Penguin answered, putting his blade-brass knucles away after giving it a proper clean.

"Then why did you never show your hair if you have no problem of other knowing about your hair color?"

"Couldn't be bothered taking off the hat" Penguin shrugged.

"Did you ever taking hat off?"

"When with my crew, yes. With other, no"

"Other like me?"

"Other like you." Penguin nodded wondered why Killer asking him this.

Killer nodded in understanding. Killer then stood up, walked to the table, decided that he should have something for his stomach. For some reason the table was a bit too tall for his reach, Killer jumped up and tried reaching the plate but failed. Penguin saw the fail attempt and stood up grabbed the plate and gave it to Killer. Receiving the plate from the taller teen, Killer mutter:

"I hate this"

"Okay…then" Penguin raised an eyebrow in surprised. Well, in Penguin point of view, Killer had never liked him. Since all the blond ever did was bullying him calling him shrimp. It was not his fault that he got small. Maybe a bit since he didn't eat much. But anyway, Killer should be relief since the feeling was also mutual. Penguin didn't like Killer or any of Kid's gang. He put up with Killer all because of Law, his captain. Penguin didn't understand, Why would his captain wanted to help the crew? He could just leave them be? Instead of going through all of this trouble for the gang who hated his captain and his friend?

Killer suddenly realized that Penguin took his word offensively. Those words weren't meant for the white head, wait, Killer do hate Penguin, right? No, it wasn't hate, it just that not on good term. Whatever the feeling Killer had for the opposite male was, Killer didn't care. All he cared was not letting Penguin misunderstood him.

"I didn't mean this" He gestured to Penguin slim body.

"hah?" Penguin asked in confused.

"I meant this" He gestured to his own body and immediately Penguin understood. Penguin looked at how Killer was so irritated and the blond was biting his lips in anger which made Penguin let out a chuckle as he gently ruffled the blond hair.

"It's only for 3 days"

"3 days, you know how many thing Kid could get himself to? I couldn't protect him, if I'm like this, I can't even hold my weapon"

"I think,Eustass-san could take care of himself. Beside isn't he your captain?" Penguin assured the blond those it didn't seem to work.

"Doesn't matter, It's my job as his first mate to protect my captain"

"Well, your captain is in my captain's hand, nothing will happen to him"

"I don't trust your captain, no offence" The blond replied. Why did he add "no offence" that should have been an insult,

"None taken. Look if my captain wants to hurt you guys, he wouldn't help you guys in the first place. And like I said above, Eustass-san is your captain, have a little faith in him". Penguin smiled gentle as he nudged telling him that everything will be okay.

The blond nodded. 3 days, it seem like 3 centuries to the blond. Endless worries for his captain, the hot head, who never think before act. "Just don't get into trouble, you bastard" Kid thought in his head and quietly ate his dinner. Penguin let the blond took a shower first and lend Killer some of his old clothes. Like Kid, Penguin entered the Academy when he was 7, Luckily Killer fit his old clothes perfectly. Killer muttered a thank you, and flashed the older teen a smiled and froze the teen on his spot.

Penguin didn't know that Killer was capable of smiling. Well, how could he since the all the blond did was wearing the mask all the time. Penguin found him unconsciously saying:

"The smile suited you. You know, you should smile more"

Penguin quickly covered his mouth. "Should smile more?" how much of an idiot was he? He pretty sure, Killer know that the smile suited him. But he was wearing a fucking mask. Even if the blond smiled a lot, there were no way the blond would know. Killer saw the nervousness from Penguin as the male clumsily mumbling a sorry behind his hand.

"Thanks"

Was all Killer could pull out from his mouth. Why? He didn't know, he didn't care, he couldn't care. Since the most important thing that he need to care right now was his captain and his crew issue. He found himself so tired. He rubbed his eyes and Penguin noticed the tiredness in the blond and offered the blond the bed. Killer surprised, he knew Penguin took him in was all because of Law, there was no reason to be too nice to the blond. He could sleep on the floor.

"Why?"

"I'm not sleepy yet, so just take the bed" Penguin smiled.

The blond protested, but Penguin already pushed Killer toward the bed. Killer had no choice except unwillingly lay down the bed. Penguin waited, until the even breath of the blond telling him that Killer was fast asleep, that was when Penguin walked to the bathroom for the shower. After a refreshing shower, Penguin walked out in a baggy short, toward the closet. He forgot to bring his shirt in. Well it was okay, since Killer was sleeping. But little did the older teen know that Killer woke up as soon as Penguin turned on the shower. The blond decided to stay awake, to maybe catch a glim of the older teen face.

Killer waited, till he was sure that Penguin had walked out of the bathroom and opened his eyes. Penguin had his back facing the blond. So all Killer could see that on Penguin's back there were also bunch of tattoo just like Law. Once thing surprised him even more was the pale skin that Penguin had, oh and Penguin hair. "His hair was really white" Killer thought.

He saw Penguin put on his shirt and hat and feel a bit disappointed; he would want to watch a bit longer. He quickly closed his eyes as he saw the older teen turned around. Penguin walked to Killer, pulled up the blanket to the boy neck. He didn't understand why he let the blond had the bed. He just felt really bad if he let the blond slept on the floor.

When Penguin was lying down on the floor, Killer opened his eyes suddenly and almost made the older jumped up in fear.

"What the hell, Killer-san?"

"The bed is big enough for one and half man"

"One and a half?" Penguin laughed at the way Killer addressed them. Killer blushed at Penguin laughed, he found it sort of charming.

"So?" He cleared up the atmosphere.

"Thanks but my hat might fall off, so no thanks" Penguin shook his head.

"How about this?" Killer grabbed a scarf on Penguin's chair and wrapped around his eyes, completely blocking his sight.

"You don't have to take your hat off either" Killer put out his head into empty air, he didn't know where exactly is the older teen. Until he heard the teen soft chuckles:

"Okay, then move in a little"

Killer moved in and felt a weight on the bed. He was quite sure, that Penguin wore his head in bed, yet his hand still unconsciously reached out for Penguin face. His hand touched the soft hair. Killer gasped, the older teen had taken off his hat. Killer wanted to take of the blind fold, but he was the man of his word so he will not go back, no matter what. He tried to move his hand lower but Penguin caught his hand. Penguin softly said:

"That all, let get to bed"

"okay"

The silent fell on to both of them. Killer determined to wake up early tomorrow, and the he would have a good long look at the older teen. The blond had quite a few discoveries about Penguin of Law's Heart gang.

_He had white hair_

_He had a nice smile_

_He had weird tattoo like Law_

_He had pale skin_

_He had a gentle hand._

Law looked at the figure on his bed and his eye brow twitched in angered. Who gave this brat permission to sleep on his bed? That little annoying red head, just when Law though that he was quite cute, and then that brat had to go ruin everything and jumped on his bed and slept there. Not only soundly sleeping, he also taken all the left over space on the bed. Law muttered under his breath:

"Just for today, tomorrow you are on the ground Eustass-ya".


	7. Chapter 6: The young inventor

**Sorry everyone, It was late isn't it?**

**Haiz, I'm not really going through a good time right now. But anyway. so this chapter might be a bit crappy. **

**It it is I apologize.**

**Xen**

* * *

Sun rose up high in the air, letting all the air traveled through the window waking the young surgeon. Law stood up, stretched his arm forward. He gently patted his back muttering how he hate sleeping on the ground. He look at the bed saw the red hair shimmered under the radiant of sun and the even movement of the chest telling him that Kid was still sleeping. He walked toward Kid was going to yell at the kid but he stopped. Kid was different from last night. He was bigger and taller. Law observed the red head on his bed a little longer, he found out that Kid did get taller, and bigger and much mature but he wasn't actually the Eustass Kid that entered the Academy. Law rubbed his chin for a while:

"So this is what Jewelry-ya mean when she said 3 days"

Law's lips curved up into a smirk as he studied Kid more. But then he realized, Even though Kid was at his about 14 or 15 now. He was still taller than Law. Law need to get Kid some clothes. While Kid was sleeping, Law walked out of the room, headed straight outside the academy to get some new clothes. He was also nice enough to get some for Killer, Heat and Wire as well.

* * *

Killer groaned as he shifted himself and woke up. He suddenly remembered about everything that happened at last night and quickly turn around. Much to his anticipated, Penguin was already left. Killer let out a quite disappointed sigh, he raised his hand and scratched his head and suddenly stopped. He had gotten a bit bigger. He quickly rushed into the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror. He definitely gotten older, he could see that he was almost as tall as his present self. His skin had gotten darker, he pushed his bang up and see that the scar across his face they were a lot more visible. Killer touched the scar, he sighed:

"Even if as a kid, the scar would go away isn't it?"

There a small silence until, Killer looked down and saw all of the clothes had shrunk or rather he had outgrown them. He was thinking of opening Penguin's wardrobe and borrowed some clothes when he heard the door opened. Killer quickly pushed his bang down and walked out of the bathroom. It was Penguin. Penguin walked in and as soon as the teen eyes met Killer, a laugh broke out. Seeing Killer in a small shirt that only cover half of his chest and revealed Killer's soon to be abs and a pant that now a short was too much for Penguin to keep his cool. Killer looked at Penguin with anger:

"Stop laughing already"

Penguin wiped away a small drop of tear at the corner of his eyes, muttered a sorry at the slightly blushing blond. Killer swear, he would remember this day and he would get himself revenge. The blond advert his eyes down to Penguin's hand and saw on the Heart's member was clothes. Killer was surprised, did Penguin wake up early to get him new clothes? As if Penguin was a psychic he smiled and gave the clothes to Killer:

"Our captain bought new clothes for you, all of you"

"Thanks"

Killer nodded and took the clothes and quickly get to the bathroom and change his clothes. When he walked out , Penguin was at the door again, he opened it:

"I'm gonna head down the canteen and get you some breakfast okay?"

The blond just nodded as he looked at the door slowly closing. He thought about last night. About Penguin's fair skin, his pure white hair and imagined Penguin as a very beautiful person. When he his imagination stopped there, a question appeared:

"Why would a beautiful person like him hide his own face?"

Maybe he had a scar like how Killer had? It couldn't be a big scar though. Since his mouth was visible and Killer can't see any trace of the scar. The more Killer thought the more he was curious and the more he wanted to find out. But as a person who also hid his face, Killer respected Penguin's decision despite his crave to see the other teen face. His curiosity was burning him from the inside, making Killer messing up all of his now long blond hair in frustration.

* * *

Kid woke up, after a good long sleep. A grin never left his face. He bet that Law slept on the ground last night and he was proud of it. "Take it Trafalgar" He laughed. After a while, Kid suddenly felt the shirt was a bit tight for him. Did he turn back? He looked at his hand, no he wasn't. His hand was bigger yet still small. He felt like he was in his 14 or 15. But he was quite proud. 15 years old yet he was quite bigger that the surgeon that he was staying with for now. The red head look around and saw the a pile of new clothes, a plate of food and a note. He picked up the note:

_"Eustass-ya, _

_If you are able to read, then thank god otherwise this message is pointless._

_If you have woken up, then this the new clothes. Please change into it, and strip all the sheets, throw them in the bin for me please. I would prefer my bed without your stinky teenager smell. If you don't then you can find a new place to sleep tonight. _

_Oh I brought breakfast, please have some table manner. You should have seen yourself eating, it like you are retarded. If you did any destructive to my room and be expected to wake up on a surgeon bed ready to be dissected and I meant it. _

_Trafalgar Law"_

Kid crushed the paper with his fist. Stinky teenager smell? Wasn't Law also a teenager? But Kid still obeyed what was on the paper, except for the breakfast part. He found table manner is completely unnecessary when he was being himself. After he finished eating. He looked around the room. Kid decided to explore Law's room. Law said nothing destructive but he never said anything about a little exploration. Who know, maybe he would able to find out about Law dark secret.

Kid searched the whole room; there might be something here that worth blackmailed. He opened every single book, flicked through all the pages, all about human bodies system. "Boring" he thought. His hand stopped at the leather covered book at the top left hand of the shelf. The book wasn't anything like all the other books, they were handmade, clumsy handmade, Kid might add. Kid pulled out the book, he opened it, it was a journal. In the journal, everything was in some sort of language that Kid couldn't understand. The only thing that Kid could understand was the pictures. They were just like the pictures of human's organ and structure of them. The only thing that made them different was everything from the words to the picture was all hand written and drawn. Then there was a picture of Law and Chopper reading those boring medical books. Law definitely had a spot of admiration toward the half reindeer.

He flicked through the pages with a boring manner, suddenly a picture dropped out of the journal. Kid picked the picture up, and looked at it. In the picture, was a boy? A boy with raven hair, wearing a white lab coat with a pant and no shirt underneath. The significant dark circle under the boy's eyes immediately told the red head, that the boy there was definitely Trafalgar Law.

What made Kid surprised were the bruises on the boy's body. He looked like he was badly beaten. In the picture there were old bruises and new ones. Kid looked at the journal again, some of the pages the letters were shaky, though Kid didn't understand anything on the journal. He understood the emotions in those letters.

_Rage _

_Anger_

_Pain…_

Kid was surprised. He didn't think Law actually had such dark past since the surgeon always had that incredible annoying smirk on his face all the time. The young surgeon also seemed to be so carefree that sometime it pissed Kid off. Kid suddenly felt guilty for always called the tanned teen a rich spoil kid before. Then again, why did Kid feel guilty? Kid remembered perfectly that he had discarded this terribly troublesome feeling 2 years ago, why were they still here?

Kid realized he was only 15 years old. It normal for this feeling was still there, lingering in the redhead chest. Kid felt sorry for the young surgeon. When he was young, though people was afraid of him, but as long as they didn't have any metal with them when they were with Kid, they treated Kid like a normal kid with a little bit of caution. His mother never beat them, no one ever dare to hurt him. Yet the raven head look so beat up in this photo. Kid realized there weren't any tattoo on Law's body. Kid had to admit he definitely like the Law now better.

It somehow, made him feel so uncomfortable. He found himself hating to see Law getting hurt. What on earth was wrong with him? He wondered last night when Law slept on the ground was it cold? Did Law ever remembered about what happened to him when was young? Was those memories are nightmare to Law? The red head could felt the burden of guilt was crushing him down. He looked at the table where he just ate his breakfast and walked straight to it. He cleaned up everything. He looked back at the small robot on the ground that he had fixed. He looked around a little bit more and a smirk had grown on his face.

* * *

Law returned, after a boring lesson. He wondered if Kid wanted to go outside. It's after noon now, so it was quite easy to sneak the boy out. He turned the door knob and walked in. He saw Kid was lying on the ground, sleeping. Law looked at Kid unbelievably, there was a bed there, why did the boy went all the way sleeping on the ground for.

"Some time you do surprised me in wondering, if you are really stupid or not Eusstass-ya"

Law sighed and made his way to his study desk. He sat down on the chair, once he had his eyes fixed on the table he found the robot Eusstass had fixed standing on the table proudly. He looked again there was a note on the robot. Kid was capable of writing? Law was surprised. He looked around, breakfast was eaten, new bed sheet. Kid was also capable of reading as well. That was a good thing. Law thought before he started reading the note that the red head left for him.

"_Oi, you bastard._

_Yea, I changed the sheet. Eat nicely. _

_Oh and, you can have the bed back. It's so small, that it became uncomfortable. _

_Anyway, take good care of the robot, I don't want it back_

_Eusstass Kid_"

Law swashed the piece of paper with rage. The bed was small? Said the kid who had to stretch out his whole body in order to cover most of the bed. He never felt the urge to kid the red head so bad like this before in his whole life. He looked back at the robot. There was something different about the robot. He touched the slightly yellow button on the robot head which was never there before. At the chest of the robot bright red letter appeared and the robot started walking back and forth:

"YO, THIS IS CAPTAIN EUSSTASS KID, IT IS NOW 5PM"

Law laughed. Kid was oddly cute. He was even more surprised. He thought the redhead IQ was merely 50, but able to reconstruct the robot into a walking clock like this was beyond what he had thought about Kid. Kid was almost like an inventor. He should hang out with Franky more. Law stopped his thought, wonder why the redhead didn't do anything like this when he was a lot older. Did something happen? Because this was such a waste of talent.

Law picked up the robot, held it tightly to his chest, and walked to Kid. He sat down next to Kid and gently ruffled the boy soft hair:

"Thank you. Too bad you are not an inventor, if you are it would be amazing"

Law missed the small smile of Kid face as he stood up. He was planning to go to the infirmary to meet up with Chopper and learn more about medicine when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the ground. The young surgeon felt himself being pulled down to the cold hard ground into a tight embrace. Law struggled tried to break free but it seem like it didn't seem to work even if Kid was 4 years younger than him. The older teen gritted his teeth:

"Eusstass-ya let go of me"

But there was no respond. Law was going to yelled at the redhead to wake the boy up but he was stopped at the sleeping face of the younger teen. It was so peaceful like a cute sleeping dog. Law sighed and gave in. He reminded himself that there won't be a next time before Slumber also taken him.


	8. Chapter 7: A remarkable plan

**Hey**

**Sorry for the late update. I lost internet for a while, and sort of got suck in Teen Wolf haha. oh Stiles *dreaming* and sort of working on a new fic about Teen Wolf (god i'm so greedy, already have one fic already)**

**But I'm back :D**

**This chapter might be shorter than all the previous chaps, and I appologies for it. although this chapter is a preparation for the almost-a-main event that's comming up. **

**Thank you for bearing with me. **

**Love **

**Sora. **

**ps: I love all your reviews, it make my days after haven't been on for so long**

* * *

Law woke up, it been so long since he get to sleep with such warm. Even though it was only 15 minutes, the young surgeon was glad Kid did so. But, now all Law wanted was to get out of this embrace, he got work to do. He need to finish the research with Chopper. He tried to sit up, but it seem like the younger teen grip was a bit too tight.

He sighed, his fingers circled a bit and his mouth mumbled:

"Room"

A blue light circle appeared around him and Kid and slowly spread out to the whole room. The young surgeon looked around seemed to find some thing. When he found it, he mumbled again:

"Shamble"

Instantly Law was switched place with the small robot. He now sitting on the table while Kid hugging the robot. Law let out a small laugh at the scenery. He walked to the red head place, gently ruffled the red hair, before grabbed a blanket from his bed and covered the sleeping red head and walked out of the room.

On the way he past the kitchen, even though he wasn't that hungry but then again, it's Sanji cooking, who could resist? He walked inside and saw, some orginiri on the table and he just pick it up, give it a quick smell before he ate it. The sound from inside the foot storage, made the raven head curious but he decide to stay out of it. Some thing tell him it better that way.

When he was on the second one, the noise was turning into a crash sound, the door burst open and fell out was every one favorite cook with the no-direction swordsman on top of him. The cook shirt was opened showing off his white skin and Law instantly knew what was happening,and man, was he glad he didn't follow the noise and open the door other wise it would become...well..awkward.

Sanji looked up and saw the raven head look at them with eyes filled with boredom. Sanji face was filled with embarrassment, Law could see all the blood veins blend with the red on the blond face. Law adverted his eyes to Zoro's while Sanji trying to make up an excuses, unlike the embarrassed blond beneath him, he was filled with annoyed, and it was quite clear to Law that the eye was sending him a message and that message was none other than: LEAVE

Law shrugged and grabbed another orginiri:

"So this is what you been doing, when I can't find you at the dojo huh" Law referred to Zoro. Sanji blushed even harder and now the swordsman eyes also had the word: DIE in them.

Law chuckled and walked out of the kitchen. Zoro turned back down at Sanji smirked:

"Now that he's gone"

"No, he mi.."

Before Sanji could say anything, Zoro cut him off with a kiss. Sanji could feel Zoro's tongue traveled down to his mouth, cutting him off. Zoro's hand travel down to his open shirt, pinching the older man's nipple while other hand travelled down. Sanji was giving in, and enjoyed the sensation he was given by the younger teen.

When suddenly Law's head popped back in with a boredom face:

"Delicious Orginiri by the way, Sanji-ya"

and popped out. Law walked and he could heard Sanji yelling no and the kicking sound was heard.

The raven head chuckled to himself and continue traveling to the infirmary. While walking, he passed the teacher's office and there he heard the argument which caught his intention:

"Robin, it's crazy."

"Look, they made it quite clear, either us or Ace" that voice was definitely Franky the school mechanic.

"I can understand about us, but why Ace?"

"Ace is Gold D Roger only son"

"No way, he's a prince? I thought Gold-bro has no kid"

Law eyes were wide opened. He was studying with a prince the whole time and didn't even know anything. He peaked his ears closer, but a pair of hands dragged him inside the office, and held him down at a chair, where he smiled sheepishly to the hand's owner.

"I see you have developed a new hobby, surgeon-san" Robin smiled and there was nothing pleasant about that smile for Law to feel.

"Law, you can't tell anyone about it."

"If you guy tell me why though, who wants you and Ace and how come he's a prince? Did the principle know about it?"

"Do you promise to keep the secret?" Robin said after a few second of silent.

The surgeon nodded. He wanted to know why, and this might be the only thing that excite him out of this boredom school life. He saw Robin sighed before she looked at him in his eyes and started speaking:

"It the government, you know how they wanted to take control over everything and the first step should be destroying the royal blood that was destined to rule right? After King-san that would be Fire Fist-san isn't it?

Law nodded and shook his head again in confused:

"I don't see how you are involved in this? Nico-ya"

"I know how to read the ancient language that could opened an ancient weapon, and Franky-san has the blue print and he the only guy who could built it so if we hand ourself over they would spare the royal blood and this school"

"Wait you would sacrifice the life of million civilians for us? Law uttered in disbelieved.

"If you know how much King-san has done for us, then you will understand for us" Robin smiled sadly.

"I don't believe the government. There no way they would spare Ace's life" Law said seriously.

"I know, but we have no choice, if they use "buster call" on the school then everybody will die. This whole school will be covered in blood" Robin said, tear filling up her eyes,

"If I say, I have a plan to save both you guys and Ace-ya. What would you say?" Law grinned and ssaid after a while thinking.

Robin looked at him with wide eyes. She thought for a while, surely the young surgeon had only studied in this school for about few months, is he trust able? She studied the young surgeon for a while longer, there was no trace of lies on him. Robin knew if some one was lying because she herself was a damn good liar. But there was nothing. Robin took a deep breathe, and nodded at Law offered:

"Okay, what is your plan?"

"Simple, both of you have to be dead" Law said coolly and tried to hold in his laugter when they two people infront of him looked at him with uttered shocked. As he couldn't hold it in, he laughed out loud as he tried to explain:

"Not like dead dead, if you could let me go I can demonstrate"

"Okay" Robin nodded before and all the hand surrounded Law disappeared.

The young surgeon stood up, he waved his hand around, mumnled the word: "ROOM". a blue vivid light appeared surround the whole room and he moved his hand toward him and pulled out a cube. In that transparant cube was a heart. It was beating, the red veins around the heart was bloody red and it was beating like crazy. Robin look at the cube with shocked. She look at the young surgeon:

"Is that..."

"My heart" Law said flatly.

"How can you do that? Law-bro?" Franky looked at the small cube with interest filled his eyes.

"That's my ability" Law shrugged.

"Ope Ope no mi" Robin nodded.

"Yes, Plan is simple. I took out your heart first. You guy gave yourself to the government. I dressed up like one of them and started shooting like crazy and "accidently" kill you. Then turned back to normal student scream and cried next your body. When they leave I will put back your heart and everything back to normal. Though we need to in form the whole school, so they would act with us. You guy need to go under a low profile for a while though"

"That sound like a SUPER plan" Frank laughed and quickly did his SUPER pose while Robin thought about the plan, calculating every posibilities that it could happen.

She looked at Law, only one question appeared in her mind:

"Why?"

"Because I enjoy your lesson and it would be a pity if I couldn't your lesson any more" Law smiled.

"Thank you" Robin smiled. She felt grateful toward the young surgeon.

"When will that be?"

"In two weeks" Franky said.

"Perfect, we need as much time as we can to prepare" Law clapped his hand together. Finally soemthing exciting. Suddenyly he remember Chopper was waiting for him and quickly rushed out of the room, promised to be back and discussed more.

Kid rubbed his eyes and woke up, he found himself in the room by himself again. He looked at the robot in his hand and wondered where the older teen gone to. He realised he was hugging the older teen to his sleep, a smile appeared on his face, not his usual bloodlust smile, it was an innocent and pure happiness smile. Suddenly the red head realised, he liked the idea of hugging the raven head, which is a bad idea. He couldn't become emotional. Emtional were only for weakling.

And Eustass Kid was anything but weak.

He had to do something. Because when you're weak, everything you treasure would be taken away from you. But this is Eustass Kid, and like hell he gonna let it happen.


End file.
